Black, Potter and Lupin
by MMMHP
Summary: Harry Potter was anything, but alone. Join Alphard Black, Peter Lupin and Harry Potter as they start a new era and become the next marauders, without actually knowing their heritage. Harry can be a bit OOC. Rating:T (Just to be safe.) Disclaimer: I do own harry potter. MAJOR OC!
1. Epilogue

**Beta:ihatemakingupnames.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter. The wizarding world belongs to J K Rowling. This is it, right?**

Harry James Potter was a very unlucky child. At seven years old, he just hated his life. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs of 4, Privet Drive. His Aunt and Uncle hated him, and his cousin, Dudley, bullied him so much that nobody wanted to be his friend. On the top of all this, he wasn't exactly most brilliant in his studies, and then, he had just turned his teacher's hair blue. Seriously, could his life be any more worse?

He was sitting outside the Headmistress' office, waiting for his Aunt, and then he would go home, do some extra hard chores, have minimum dinner, and go of to sleep. Harry sighed. This wasn't his idea of a perfect day.

Just then, a boy entered the corridor with a woman Harry assumed to be his mother, and sat down on the other end of the bench on which Harry was sitting. He had black hair as well, but they weren't messy like Harry's, instead they were long. His grey eyes were shining brightly, and he was looking around in awe. His face was familiar, Harry concluded, but he couldn't pick how.

He looked at Harry, moved towards him and extended his hand. "Alphard Black." Harry looked at the boy, and in a squeaky voice, said, "Harry Potter."

Alphard smiled and asked, "You study here?" Harry nodded.  
"Are the teachers good?" Harry thought about it, and said, "Depends. You are joining this place?"  
Alphard nodded.

"Well, then I advise you to not be friends with me." Harry said flatly. He knew the condition of the people who dared to be friendly with him.  
Alphard looked at him suspiciously and then asked, "Why?"

Harry shuddered and told him about Dudley and his goons. Alphard listened attentively and finally said, "Well Harry, with me as your friend, believe me he will never bother you again."

Now Harry looked at the boy suspiciously. Shaking his head, he asked, "Why are you here late? This term is almost going to end."

Alphard shrugged and said, "My grandmother died."

"Oh, I am sorry."

Alphard looked at him and said, "Don't be. I am not. She was a witch!"

Little did Harry know, Alphard meant it in both the ways.

 **BPLBPLBPL**

Peter R.J.S. Lupin looked at his new guardian, Arabella Figg. She smiled at him, and patted him. He looked at his father, Remus Lupin, who looked at him sadly.  
"But why can't I live with you?" He asked, ready to burst into tears. Remus sat down, and said, "It's for your better future, Peter. I..."

"No!" Peter shook away from his father and ran to the room he had been given. Remus looked at Arabella, who smiled kindly at him.

"Don't worry, dear . Just a few days, and he will be fine." Remus nodded. Arabella continued, "You can come anytime, you know."

"Yes Arabella." said Remus, looking towards his son's bedroom door. Shaking his head, he asked, "Doesn't Harry Potter live here too?"

"Oh, yes, just the next street. I babysit him sometimes."

Remus nodded and said, "Well, I hope they became friends." A few days ago, he was planning to adopt Harry as well, but now, he had lost his own son as well. Shaking his head, Remus left the house.

 **BPLBPLBPL**

"So you live in the orphanage?" asked Harry, while Alphard nodded. "My mum met with an accident an year ago, and so she sleeps now. My Aunt Andy says she may or may not wake up, but I know she will. I lived with my grandmother for a while, though mum did not want that. By the time the officials came to take me, she was already dead."

Harry did not know whether to laugh or pat his new friend. But he just smiled. Suddenly, Harry aske,d "You said you had a Aunt. Why don't you live with her?"

Alphard shrugged. The door opened, and Petunia Dursley came in. She looked at Harry and said, "You will never behave, will you?"

Harry looked at the floor, as the Headmistress' door opened, and the orphanage's caretaker, Mrs . Brown came out and took Alphard away. As the two new friends parted the ways, Alphard mouthed, 'See you soon' and Harry nodded.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Peter sat on a small bench, eating. The Break was not fun at all. Everybody mad fun of him, because he liked to read books. Was that even a legit reason?!  
"Can I sit here?" Peter looked up and saw a messy haired boy, in extra large clothes. He nodded. Sitting down, the boy said,  
"Harry Potter."  
"Peter Lupin."

The boys shook hands, and went back to their own lunch. As soon as he finished it, Peter took out 'The Lion, the Witch and The Wardrobe' and started reading. Harry looked at him, as if calculating something. Peter knew that this boy would run away as well. Then Harry said, "Would you lend it to me after you have read it? You can take it home. My aunt won't allow it, and I don't have time there to read it."

Peter looked at him and said, "Um, why not!"

Harry smiled and went back to his food. Peter smiled, happy to have his first friend.

 **BPLBPLBPL**

"Alphard!" Alphard looked up to find his teacher glaring at him.

"Yes, Ma'am?" he asked innocently.

"Did you put pins in Dudley's pants?"

"No Ma'am." he answered with a straight face, while Harry snickered. The teacher narrowed her eyes, while Alphard put the best puppy-eyes he could think of.

"Alphard, come, you will now sit between Peter and Harry on the second bench."

Harry looked back, beaming, and Alphard grinned, but at once changed his expression to that of sorrow. He went to his new place, with a downtrodden face. Little did his teacher now that she had just made a Potter, a Black and a Lupin sit together.

 **Hello people! this is my first fanfiction, and i would love to get your feedback...I welcome constructive criticism. If you like it review, hate it, review!**


	2. Chapter 1-It has begun!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! All the rights belong to JK Rowling, the queen!**

 **Four years later**

"Alphard! Harry! Peter!"

"Oops!" Three voices echoed at once, and the three menaces turned to find their teacher, Mrs . White staring at them angrily. The three looked at each other and gulped.

"Up! Now! We are going to the headmistress!" The three left their farewell Prank bag in the dark corridor and followed their teacher. She kept muttering something, in which the boys caught, 'worst boys ever', 'never had such problem', 'so young' and 'such a big mischief makers'.

She knocked on the door as Mrs . Clay, the headmistress said, "Come in."

Mrs . White opened the door and led the three boys inside.

"Headmistress, these three were doing something in the 1st grade corridor, and I saw a bag. They have left it there as for now."

Mrs . Clay looked at them from her spectacles, as Alphard smirked, Peter tried to hide his smile and Harry kept a neutral face. She looked up to the teacher and said, "Thank you Mrs . White. I will take care of them now."

She nodded and left, leaving the three boys alone with the headmistress. She sat back and asked, "So, boys. What have you done now?"

"Nothing!"  
"We are innocent!"  
"We were just talking!"

BOMB! An explosion was heard and a loud scream followed. The three looked at each other with a smile, and Mrs . Clay said, "So I am to believe that that is nothing?"

The three looked at each other and Alphard said, "Well….You know us Mary."

Mrs . Clay smiled at the use of her first name, and asked, "Well, what should we do with you?"

Harry shifted and said, "Well, everything's fair in love and war."

"And which is this Mr . Potter?"

"Love for you and war for the others." Replied Peter, and Mrs . Clay smiled. Finally, she said, "Nevertheless, you have earned punishment since this is your last year and I don't want this school's name to go down just because three disobedient students have decided to spoil its name."

"But…" Before Alphard could finish, he earned a smack from both Peter and Harry on his head. Mrs . Clay continued, "You'll come here during the summer break to write a few lines."

The three looked at her, horrified. Their eyes were ready to come out, when Peter finally opened his mouth, "But…"

"No buts, Mr . Lupin. I will send a special note to all your guardians. You'll be expected to come here for three weeks from the end of the school, each day writing a few lines that I will give you especially." She said as she kept writing. She handed them each a note, and they left. This was oing to be an interesting summer

 **BPLBPLBPL**

"Great!" said Alphard looking at the piece of paper, walking out of school with his two best friends. Peter looked at him with the look of 'It's your fault. Harry said, "I agree. Uncle Vernon is not going to like this!"

"Well, at least he doesn't lock you in the cupboard anymore."

After Harry had befriended the two, Harry had been shifted to Dudley's second room. Harry could swear that a tall man with an equally long white beard had something to do with this, but Peter had shook his head so much that Alphard had said that it might come off.

"Well, if he did, his reputation might come down." Said Harry smirking. Shaking his head Alphard said, "Mr . Black would like to end this discussion and ask Mr . Lupin how was his birthday."

Peter rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, while Harry laughed. This method of conversation was used by the three often just to irritate each other or play the fool.

Peter said, "Mr . Lupin would like to say that he loved the cookies Mr . Potter had made for him," Harry bowed, "was given a cat by Mrs . Figg with words that 'you'll need it soon' which Mr. Lupin does not understand and highly doubt and a package from Mr . Lupin senior, who has asked Mr . Lupin not to open till he reaches his school. However, Mr . Lupin is extremely sad that Mr . Black has not given him any presents."

"But I got you a gift!" protested Alphard.

Harry looked at his friend and asked, "Are you sure Alphie? You often do start things and forget to take them to their destination."

Alphard hit his head and said, "I am so sorry! Please come to the orphanage, I have packed it, it is just in my drawer."

Harry was laughing while Peter was giving him a look of 'seriously?'

Before either could respond, Alphard grabbed them and led them to the orphanage, ignoring the cries of "I have to read a book!" and "I have to do some chores!"

As they reached the place between Wisteria Walk, where Peter lived and Privet Drive, where Harry lived, they were greeted by a cheerful, 44 year old Mrs . Brown.

"Hello! What are my musketeers up to today?" she asked looking at them. Alphard handed him the note, and reading it, she said, "So I take that the prank was successful?"

"Not totally," said Harry, "But we managed to create the chaos."

"Thanks for the supplies though." Piped in Peter. Mrs . Brown smiled and said, "Any time dear. Now go, I will take this to your Aunt's notice."

Alphard mock saluted her, which she acknowledged with a nod. He paraded in front, followed by Harry who did the same and Peter who kept muttering something like, 'Why did I become their friends?'

As they reached Alphard's room, he ran to the drawer of his dresser and took out a neatly wrapped package.

"Wow, you've improved from last year." Commented Peter, on which Alphard puffed his chest. Peter opened the package, and his mouth fell open.

A hardbound edition of an ancient epic was shining brightly in Peter's hands.

Alphard was jumping as his two friends looked at the book. Finally, he asked, "Well, do you like it?"

"Like it?" asked Harry "He loves it! He has been asking for this since forever!"

"But this must be expensive!" said Peter. Harry said, "A great way to say thanks!"

"My Aunt is willing to spend on me." Said Alphard smirking.

"I don't know what to say." Peter looked at the book again. Harry said "Um, I think a Thank you would suffice?"

Alphard high-fived Harry and Peter unlike other times, beamed and without rolling his eyes, said, "Thank you."

 **BPLBPLBPL**

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

In a window-lit room, in the first fortnight of July, three children sat and wrote lines. A certain teacher was sitting, reading paper. As soon as they finished, she sent them to the Headmistress' office.

Peter knocked on the door, and Mrs . Clay said, "Come in."

The three entered, only to find another woman sitting there.

She was old, most probably as old as Mrs . Clay, in her fifties. She wore a robe, and her hair was tied in a bun. Her eyes looked at them through the spectacles, and she smiled. Mrs . Clay said, "I'll leave you here, Ms . McGonagall. Though I must mention that these three are an invitation to trouble."

Minerva McGonagall smiled and said, "I am used to such students." She said in a Scottish accent.

The headmistress left, leaving the three and McGonagall alone in the room. She took three letters, and gave it to each one of them. The three took their respective letters and as they read it, McGonagall stood up to go and sit at the Headmistress' chair.

As they finished reading their letters, Alphard looked at her skeptically and asked, "Is this is a joke?"

"I can assure you Mr . Black it is not."

Peter re-read the letter and asked, "You are the deputy headmistress of this place?"

McGonagall nodded. Harry kept reading the letter again and again. Finally he said, "My uncle says that there is no such thing as magic."

"Well, I assure you Mr . Potter, there is."

"Can you demonstrate?" asked Harry, hoping it was true.

"Very well." McGonagall took out her wand, and waving on a small paper, turned it into a chair. Alphard's mouth fell open, Peter was calculating, and Harry's eyes were ready to come out of their socket and pop with the glasses. McGonagall turned it back, and with the same expressions, they turned to McGonagall.

Finally, Peter said, "I thank you Ma'am, but I am not rich enough to attend this school."

Harry nodded and said, "My uncle would never pay for me to study wizardry."

Alphard finally closed his mouth and then said, "I doubt if my Aunt would give this much money. I live an orphanage."

Now McGonagall looked at them skeptically and asked, "So you are saying that you do not know anything about your families?"

The three looked at each other, clueless.

"Your parents?"

Harry said, "Mine died in a car crash Ma'am."

"A CAR CRASH!" McGonagall shouted, and Harry stepped back, trying to us Peter as a shield. "PREPOSTEROUS! It would take more than a simple car crash to kill Lily and James Potter! And I highly doubt if James had even seen a car, or that Lily had one! Who told you such stories?"

Harry said, "My Aunt."

"Well then I need to have a long talk with Petunia Evans!"

"But Ma'am, what do you mean about our families?" asked Alphard. McGonagall calmed down and resuming her previous demeanor, said, "The Black and Potter families are one of the richest families in the wizarding world. You are the heirs to the riches left by your families. And your mother, Mr . Black, has even left her riches, mainly of the McKinnon family, to you as well. As far as Mr . Lupin is concerned, your parents have chipped in from the day you were born. In case it does not add up, Hogwarts has special treasury for such people."

There was pin drop silence, till peter asked, "My father knows about this?"

"Well, of course. I have had the pleasure to teach Remus Lupin, and he was in my house as well. And Dorcas Meadows was a student of mine as well, though never good in Transfiguration."

Peter did not actually understand, what she was talking about but was glad to hear something new about his mother.

"Hasn't he told you anything about it?"

"I have not seen him in four years ma'am, we have only talked through letters and a few phone calls."

"Ah, the legislation." She said to herself, but Peter heard her nevertheless. He longed to ask more, but knew that it was better to leave it.

"Well, now I think I need to talk to certain Dursleys. Could you be kind enough to lead me Mr . Potter?"

 **Hey! Thanks a lot for the favorites and follows! Pease read and review and tell me do you like it? I absolutely crave reviews!**


End file.
